The Thin Blue Line
by babybel
Summary: Bourbon Special K read it for a summary :P !


The thin blue line

**My intention is to make this into a little three parter maybe but then again this is me were talking about is that really possible. Its a slight change to my Hovis/ special K fics, its actually bourbon/ special K!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She stared at the test, it was positive that she knew but whose was it? As much as she hated the thought it could be Gabriel's, she shuddered at the very thought and wrapped her hand over the minute bulge that was beginning to form. Her instinct was to tell Cameron straight away but could she keep the child if it was her rapists? The idea of killing her child hurt inside but she didn't know whether the love given would be the same as if it were Cameron's. She decided to book an appointment to see how far gone she was but in the mean time act normal.

Her relationship with Cameron had been strained since the rape but she was finally beginning to feel comfortable around a man again. If the baby was Cameron's she knew that it _would_ be loved instantly.

Hiding the used test in her utility belt she flushed the toilet and washed her hands. Before walking out of the locker room she through the test into the bin and tidied her self up. Her complexion was not as healthy as it had been but her appearance was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She was working with Cameron today who in terms of work partners wasn't all bad; it beat working with Smithy at the moment. Since the accusations of rape their relationship was not as strong and Kerry couldn't help but feel that they would never regain that relationship. To say that she didn't have feelings for him would be lying but she had Cameron now and he was able to offer the love that she needed.

Walking down the ramp she noticed Cameron talking to Reg, he was everything she could have wished for but the baby did change things she couldn't deny it. He noticed her from the corner of his eye and smiled, his eyes glinted in the morning sun. Reg walked away as he noticed his duty partner arriving and this gave a chance for Cameron to show his affections towards Kerry. Just as she was about to get into the passenger seat he weaved his hands around her and kissed her on the lips. Tinged with embarrassment her cheeks flushed red as she looked around; she noticed Smithy traipsing down the ramp towards them. Untangling herself she went to get into the car, but not before he could say something.

"Oi you don't get paid to smooch in the backyard this aint' school now hurry up" He moaned. Kerry knew that there was more behind that than people realised, people like Cameron.

As he started to drive out he looked at Kerry, noticing that her gaze was fixated behind them he also looked back.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous" He smiled beaming proudly.

He carried on,

"Do you fancy going out tonight I want to treat you?" He said stroking her hand as she rested it on her side.

Pausing she panicked wondering if she could come up with a good enough excuse. She realised that her and Cameron were too serious for him not to realise she was lying.

"I've got a doctors appointment," She said smiling at him. Well it was sort of the truth she thought.

"We can go after if you like." He said, pressing the issue.

"Erm ok but I don't know how long I'll be." She replied. Going out would be the last thing she'd want if the scan confirmed her fears.

"Are you Ok though?" He asked turning a corner.

"Yeah just a girly check up" She said lying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening she pulled on her jumper as she peered around the shower door to face her lover.

"I'll meet you back here after" She said while pulling her hair back.

"Yeah" He replied as he rubbed shampoo into his head.

The ignition started and she pulled her seat belt over her torso being careful of her stomach. She felt sick as she thought how her life could change so suddenly in such a little space of time.

After driving for ten minutes she turned into St Hughes car park and prepared for her appointment. The maternity ward was situated at the back of the hospital and looked out onto a field; she guessed that the surroundings helped during the birth. In her work she got to see a lot of the hospital but rarely visited this part, the walls were bright and the wards were clean. On the way to its reception she walked past the special care unit, a lump arose in her throat when she saw the tiny babies fighting for every second of their life. The image made her cherish the little life that was growing inside her resting her hand on it she rubbed it slightly in a sort of soothing motion.

After checking in at reception she sat down in the seat, the waiting area was filled with happy couples. She realised how much she loved Cameron and wished that he was with her, after all it could be his baby. A middle aged woman walked out of a room holding a wad of brown cards, looking down at the top one she read out the name and Kerry walked over to her.

The room was cool from the air conditioning and she felt grateful that she had a jumper on. Before she had the scan the midwife asked her questions on her smoking and drinking patterns. After putting down that very card she indicated to the bed by the side of the desk. Sliding onto it Kerry pulled up her jumper slightly clearing the way for the ultrasound. The gel sent a cooling sensation over her body as it hit her slightly raised stomach; looking up from her stomach she noticed what appeared to be a large smudge on the screen. She smiled when the midwife started pointing out the babies' features, surprisingly they were easily identifiable; something that wasn't easy in the early stages. Then came the question that longed for an answer,

"How far gone am I?" She said still fixated on the little animation on the screen.

The midwife examined the image for a while as she tried to distinguish how old the foetus was, Kerry's palms were full of moisture as she waited and waited. Finally the midwife spoke,

"You're four months gone actually" She said sounding surprised.

The tone of her voice made Kerry anxious and she couldn't help but wonder why she sounded surprised.

"Is everything Ok" She asked sounding worried.

Shaking off the question she replied,

"No everything is fine, I thought that you would be less into your pregnancy judging by your bump".

A smile of relief spread across her face as she looked at the baby. Not only was it Ok but also she knew that it would get the love it deserved.

* * *

There you go the first chapter, its the six weeks so expect lots and lots of updates! xxx 


End file.
